onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 383
Cover Volume: 40 Pg.: 106-107 Color spread: Luffy and Usopp are on a hawk. The rest of the Straw Hat Pirates are on a bird-shaped flying ship, with Zoro sitting on top of the craft. In the lower left corner, there is a caption that says "The winner takes it all." Quick Summary Luffy tells Blueno to move and Blueno starts talking about the world government. The rest of the Strawhats and Galley-la workers/Franky Family charge in furthur meanwhile. Back at the scene, Luffy clashes with Blueno and seems to have gotten stronger. Sodom gets hurt in the battlefield and tells everyone to get off of him onto Gomorrah. Long Summary The chapter starts with Luffy asking Blueno if Robin was in the courthouse building behind him, and telling him to get out of his way. Blueno tells him that none of them noticed that what they are committing an offense on a global scale. Pauly and the Straw Hats are still plowing through the guards on their way to Luffy. Chopper tells the story of how Sodom and Gomorrah came to be part of the Franky Family. They were rescued from the stomach of a sea king. The Franky Family told them "Since we're full now, we won't eat you guys". And the two king bulls have been loyal to the Franky Family ever since. Chopper translates for Sodom, who asks if it was ok that Sogeking didn't travel with them. The rest of the crew then noticed that Sogeking was never on board to begin with. Someone thought he ran away. Back at the entrance to the main island, the Galley-La workers are still fighting against the canine unit. Iceberg, Peeply Lulu, and Tilestone seem to be having no trouble holding them off. Pauly remembers asking Luffy if he could beat CP9, which Luffy said he could. He also remembers Lucci and Nami, and says they can beat them. A soldier shouts to stop him, and Pauly yells at them to just try, and traps many of them with his Shrouds and Ratline Knot. The scene switches back to Luffy and Blueno, with Luffy asking Blueno what he is talking about. Blueno explains that the World Government is composed of over one hundred seventy countries, and by breaking into Enies Lobby, Luffy revolted against those countries. The government will use its power to hunt down Luffy and his crew, and make them suffer cruel deaths. He calls the amount of people Luffy brought with him pitiful. Luffy tells him to get out of the way again. Blueno says that their fate is sealed regardless of whether or not he moves. Fighting would not help either as Luffy could not keep up with their Rokushiki techniques, as seen when they raided Iceberg's mansion. Luffy agreed, but said that somehow he wouldn't lose this time. Luffy launches a Gomu Gomu no Rifle and Blueno gets ready to use Tekkai, but Luffy's punch connects before Blueno can use his Tekkai. Blueno is amazed by Luffy's increase in power since their fight in the mansion. Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Gatling and Blueno uses Soru. He dodges Luffy's initial attack, but Luffy was able to redirect his punch, connecting with Blueno's chin and sending him into a nearby pillar. Luffy tells him the government can do what ever they want, he just wants to get Robin back. Back to the other Straw Hats, they are still charging in on the king bulls. The Straw Hats are arguing about how they can't go back for Usopp since he never rode with them. Zoro says they don't have anyone in their group who would die so easily. When they were nearing the courthouse, Sodom is seen through a crosshairs, and shot almost immediately after, but not before he sensed it. Chopper realizes Sodom must be treated immediately. The Straw Hats were told by Zambai to jump from Sodom and onto Gomorrah, saying the mortar had hit his heart and he was finished. Sodom told them to go. The chapter ends with everyone riding ahead on Gomorrah. Quick Reference Chapter Notes Character Introduction Returning Characters *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy **Zoro **Nami **Sanji **Chopper **Robin (flashback) *Franky Family **Zambai **Sodom and Gomorrah *Galley-La Company **Paulie **Peeply Lulu **Tilestone *Enies Lobby **Houbantai *CP9 **Rob Lucci (flashback) **Blueno Attacks *Tilestone **Senkan Hou (Warship Cannon) *Paulie **Shrouds and Rat-Line Knot *Luffy **Gomu Gomu no Rifle (Rubber Rubber Rifle) / Gum-Gum Rifle **Gomu Gomu no Gatling (Rubber Rubber Gatling) / Gum Gum Gatling *Blueno **Tekkai (Iron Mass) / Iron Body **Soru (Shave) Anime Episode p4 to p8: Episode 269 p3: Episode 270 p9 to p18: Episode 270 Site Navigation 383 - Luffy vs Blueno